


A Game of the Heart

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: Dragon Age Codexes [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seolta Lavellan and his lover Vivienne have a chat while anticipating a late-night romp after a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There's a picture to accompany this story in Chapter 10 of my DA Fanart.

By the time they stumbled into her room, they were both already half naked and giggling.  Not that anyone in Skyhold would have noticed; given the party that was raging most of them were drunk and giggling themselves.  No one took heed of the two of them stumbling about in the dark, hands and lips drifting over one another in quick caresses as they weaved across the castle.

Finally, behind closed doors, Vivienne began to truly strip down from her formal wear.  She hadn't been wearing her usual clothes, instead choosing a glittering blue gown for the Inquisitor's birthday party.  Thuleka Lavellan had just turned 32, six years old than her baby brother and tagalong, Seolta.  

Said tagalong grinned as he watched his lover disrobe, to reveal a short shimmery nightgown.  He whistled.  "Somebody thinks they're getting lucky."

She only laughed, sauntering towards the bed.  "That someone is you, my dear."

And didn't he know it.  Grinning ear to ear, Seolta raced over to her suddenly and swept her into his arms.  The mage was so taken aback she let out a shrill surprised cry, hands flying reflexing around his neck.

"Seolta, what -!" Indignant, yet laughing in spite of herself, Vivienne did not sound very commanding.  "Put me down this instant!"  The flush in her cheeks from the wine deepened then.  

"What, fraid I'll drop you?"  He chuckled as he approached the bed.  Truth was, it did hurt - his leg always hurt though; putting his own weight on it was bad enough, but this was torture.  But it was a sweet torment he'd happily endure.  "Don't worry, I've got you."

"I'm not worrying, there's simply no need." Yet still, she was grinning. Grinning like a little girl with all the innocence implied. She looked like an angel to him then.  "Seolta, this is ridiculous.  Put me down.  We're both adults, there's no need for this silly showmanship."

She always protested his silly romanticism. Hand-picking flowers for her, writing horrible poetry, insisting he put his jacket on the ground for her to cross over mud puddles. Vivienne always came up with a reason to nitpick and downplay these things, but Seolta knew her. He saw the delight and surprise in her eyes each time. He didn't know what it was, or why, but he had an idea the feeling was similar to his own - to that feeling of overwhelming shock and awe when you find a little kernel of comfort in the honest love of someone else, in a shitty fucked up world.

She would never let herself enjoy these things, never let herself just be his girlfriend or his lover or whatever they might be called. Vivienne acted like she would at court with any suitor - but Seolta Lavellan, born in an Alienage and raised among the Dalish, was no court person. He didn't understand these masks and hidden meanings and implied feelings. He said what he meant, and that was that.

"Showmanship?"  He scoffed as he came to the bed, setting her down ever so gently before climbing up to rest over her.  His shorter body barely framed her own, yet it seemed he encompassed the whole sky as she looked up into his violet eyes.  "I'm not showing off.  I'm taking care of my princess."

It was her turn to scoff.  "Princess?  I think not."

"I think so."  Seolta sat up, and began unbuttoning his own blouse.  "Always wanted to be a prince, you know, like in the stories. In the city they said, no, for starters your a damn elf, there's no royal elves, not to mention you got breasts and shit, so you're a girl and your an elf and you'll wear dirty dresses and live in the dirt.  Well, I say, I'm fine with the dresses but I'm still gonna be a prince whether you like it or not."

His shirt fully removed, he leaned towards her again, hands pressed against the bed on either side of her.  "So, then I grow up a little, run off to the Dalish, and meet my big sister. And she's the most overprotective idiot you'd ever meet.  That's fact.  You've all seen it here - imagine growing up with it."  Seolta's eyes narrowed, a serious tone edging into his voice.  "I always wanted to help, help protect the clan.  She was too afraid to lose me.  But here, with you,"  His eyes lit up.  "You aren't so afraid to lose that you won't play the game."

Vivienne's eyes warmed up.  Her voice was choked, though she tried ignoring it.  "Is there a point to all this rambling?"

"Let me protect you."  Seolta's hand lifted, brushing gently over her face.  "Let me take care of you.  It's all I've ever wanted. And I think you want it, too."

"You're reckless enough already."  But her voice was soft, curious.  A mask had descended over her - artificial distance, to hide the fear and confusion beneath.  "I am a powerful sorceress and I can defend myself."

"I'm not saying you can't, and _sure_ in the field we'll defend each other - that's what soldiers do, right?  We're my sister's soldiers."  His grin became lopsided, and he leaned in closer.  "But when we're not soldiers... when we're here... you don't have to keep up all this poise you've got, you don't have to control yourself. This isn't Halamshiral or the Circle Tower or wherever. It's just me."

Something bright came to life in her eyes then, something warm. The woman gave a chuckle that barely hid her nerves.  "I... am not certain I can.  I'm not certain I know how."  Her head turned slowly away.  "Seolta... before all of this, my - dalliances in the Circle were few and far between, and none as long lasting and passionate as this."  Her eyes looked up.  "I don't know that I can give you what you want."

"It's not about what I want."  He shook his head.  "But that's fine.  It's a learning experience, yeah?"  Seolta smiled kindly at her, leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  His next words were spoken against her skin.  "I'm pretty good at letting loose and having fun.  I can show you the ropes." 

The woman hesitated.  He could feel the tension through her whole body, trembling just beneath him.  Looking down, the blue silky nightgown was a reminder that she had been prepared for this night - but perhaps not for what it had become.  The elf felt his own fingers trembling, anxious and yet... somehow so secure.  This was what he wanted, he knew it.  And he was sure it was what she wanted, too.

A hand raised to touch his cheek, drifting further up into his hair.  "Very well, then," She murmured.  "I will try this your way.  In return..."  Seolta, beaming, moved to kiss her and at her words hesitated mid-lean.  "You will be willing to start listening to me in the field?"

That surprised and got a laugh out of him.  "You got me!  Alright, I guess I can try.  It's no fun, though."

"It does lead to less blood and bruises though."  Her eyes narrowed, sudden fire in them as an old argument was repeated.  "You'll recall that I am the one who must clean up after these wounds, and it is not a pleasant business to end missions with the necessity of putting the pieces of my love back together!"

He kissed her then, the fire in her eyes catching in his and starting a blaze anew.  Seolta smirked. "It's risk, princess.  Life's no fun without it."

Vivienne thought she knew risk.  She played the Great Game, gambling with her reputation and her life.  But then, there was no game quite like this, with quite so high a stakes.  This was a game for the heart, and they had both won.


End file.
